1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present general inventive concept relate to an image photographing apparatus including a user interface to adjust a photographing condition, and a method of controlling the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an image photographing apparatus such as a camcorder or a camera includes a shutter and an iris as indispensable components. In the image photographing apparatus, exposure needs to be properly adjusted according to the driving states of the shutter and the iris. Meanwhile, the shutter controls the time of exposure of a film to light, and the iris controls an opening area and a depth of focus. A product of the time of exposure and the opening area is an Exposure Value (EV), and the depth of focus is inversely proportional to the opening area. In some cameras, a user may arbitrarily adjust the states of the shutter and the iris. However, technology of automatically adjusting the states of the shutter and the iris using electronic elements has come into wide use.
The mode of an automatic exposure apparatus may be divided into a program mode, an aperture mode or an iris mode, and a shutter mode, and each mode may provide a different method of adjusting the relationship between the iris and the shutter. In the iris mode, the opening area of the iris is first set and the traveling speed of the shutter is then set. In contrast, in the shutter mode, the traveling speed of the shutter is first set and the opening area of the iris is then set. In the program mode, since the shutter and the iris are interlocked, both the shutter and the iris need to be finely adjusted.
In the conventional automatic exposure apparatus, since both the iris and the shutter are separately included in the program mode, the iris mode or the shutter mode, the number of parts of the camera is large and a mechanism for mechanically adjusting the iris and the shutter becomes complicated. In the program mode, since the iris and the shutter are interlocked and need to be controlled with high precision, an operation to obtain a proper exposure state becomes complicated.